Crossing Swords
by caitielynnlynn
Summary: Mifune and BlackStar are starting to realize that they might be in love, but when Angela vanishes, their affections are put to the test and they might not make it through. BAD SUMMARY, but I work harder on the story, pinkie swear.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Mifune and BlackStar coupling. I will give you a moment here. I see that it isn't the most popular couple, or maybe even a couple that you know or like, but I think that I sorta like it. They obviously have tension, what type of tension it is, is what is left to the mind. Couplings are in the eye of the beholder. I also don't own Soul Eater or any of characters or locations.**

Mifune sat on the steps of Demon Cinder Castle, feeling the wind gently play with his hair. He smiled at the rising sun, knowing that soon Angela would be up exploring. He thought it was one of the warmest mornings yet. Hearing small footsteps, he smiled, turning to see Angela opening the front door, "Mifune!" She said, still groggy. "Good morning." He turned his back to the caution tape fluttering in the early breeze. "Would you make me breakfast?" She said rubbing her eyes.

He eventually returned to the steps, Angela went to her lessons. The air didn't feel right, heavier than usual. Mifune stood, ducking behind a pillar. It was a small dot at first, spreading like ink. Al Gore. He was leading his goons right towards Angela. They were so close now, he closed in, throwing himself onto the sandy ground. "What is your business here?" Mifune asked, standing tall, "If you are here for the witch Angela I will protect her with my life." The group smiled, almost in creepy unison. "Look at this guy! Rub him." Al said, smiling wickedly at his goons. They rushed Mifune, grabbing for his robes. He jumped up, pulling out his katana and slicing them on the way down. Souls were floating at eye level, but Mifune had no use for them. He kept slicing until the last of the group retreated quickly. He wiped his blade clean and smiled, easy. He returned to the steps, leaving the carnage as another warning. Or so he thought.

"Tsubaki, this sword guy is supposed to be really important right? Shinigama-sama was talking about him having a strong soul, worth all 99 souls we need to collect." She nodded. It was a nice day, they walked together silently, looking at the trees and sky. "All 99 souls and a witch? You could be a death scythe by the end of the day!" The castle appeared quickly, making them pause on the path. A mess of bodies were scattered around, splayed in uncomfortable positions. Blood and souls were spread all over. Tsubaki shuddered and turned to BlackStar, waiting for instructions. He smiled, "Are these the guys we were fighting earlier, Al Gore's guys?" She looked around, a sad look in her eyes, "Yes, I think that they are." BlackStar shrugged and continued, stepping around the hundreds of swords in the ground. He reached the tape, still fluttering. "Keep out? No one can keep out a star like me!" He said, bending under the yellow banners. At first it was just a shadow, small. BlackStar looked up and saw Mifune, flying down from the air, like an avenging angel. He landed on the balls of his feet, his fingers touching the ground slightly before springing out of the crouch and staring at them with his steely brown eyes. "What are you here for? Depending on your answer I may or may not kill you." BlackStar stood his ground, "I am the amazing BlackStar and I am here to collect your soul and the soul of the witch Angela." Stood stood tall, with a cocky smile plastered on his face. Mifune smiled and spoke quietly, "As you wish." BlackStar nodded, "Tsubaki, chain scythe mode!" She smiled, the end of her ponytail already starting the transformation, "Yes, Sir!" He grabbed the end and did a fancy move, BlackStar saw the swords stuck in the ground twitch and turn. "Afraid you will look small in the face of a hero as big as I am?"

They flew around, making loud clangs and clicks. "If your weapon wasn't so great you would be in pieces by now." Mifune said, gritting his teeth and pulling his sword up to prepare another attack. Mifune swung his sword in a large arc, catching the chain and making BlackStar slip, his footing unstable at best. "Tsubaki, Smoke Bomb." She turned into a small black ball, giving off clouds and clouds of smoke. BlackStar melted into the clouds, blending in completely, Mifune was trying to target him, but saw that he was actually quite stealthy. Tsubaki continued to give of smoke, "YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" BlackStar yelled obnoxiously. Mifune whirled around and saw BlackStar, coming down from the smoke, Tsubaki in hand. He sliced, but Mifune had just enough time to whirl away and hit BlackStar in the stomach with the end of his sword.

The smoke was mostly cleared as BlackStar blinked. His hand was on his stomach, his eyes slightly glazed over. "No." He whispered, moaning a bit. Tsubaki appeared in a flash, "BLACKSTAR!" She sounded distraught as she crouched down next to him. "Hitting me with the back of your sword? Only big shots like me try moves like that." His voice was slightly muddled, but he began to stand. "I do see what you are trying to do here. You are trying to steal the spotlight from me, but that will never happen! I AM THE STAR! GOT IT? Tsubaki, Ninja Sword Mode!"

"Assassin's Rule 1." Tsubaki said, fading into weapon form. Mifune stood there, listening, waiting. He saw BlackStar's eyes, glinting._ His eyes... Was this even the same brat?_ He couldn't even hear breathing, or footsteps. Only the quiet fluttering of banners. Nothing, no warning calls, no loud yahoo call. Only silence, so quiet that it made Mifune's ears ring. Every second lasted an hour. Mifune was taken back by the rough warm hand placed on the small of his back, "BlackStar's BIG WAVE!" His ears were in pain from the loud explosion that was BlackStar's voice, but that wasn't the only thing exploding. The move sent a bolt of BlackStar's energy through Mifune's body.

BlackStar watched Mifune fall to the ground, grabbing his stomach and yelling out. He said something, but Mifune only saw his lips move. Tsubaki was standing near him, watching Mifune try and get a breath in. "I am the star, and you should regret ever trying to outshine me." He glared down at Mifune, until a small black blur blocked his view. "DON'T HURT MIFUNE!" BlackStar met the purple gaze of Angela, the witch. "This is Angela?" She was just a kid, short with a small round face and child-like voice. "Angela." Mifune groaned, shielding her with his body. "You won't take the witch Angela's soul, not so long as I am still breathing." She stuck her tongue out at BlackStar.

Tsubaki looked at BlackStar and smiled. "We might never get a chance like this again, a special 99-soul human off his guard and a child witch." He nodded, "I'm too big of a star to fight an unfair fight, and picking on kids is weak." He stuck out a hand to Mifune, helping him up. "You are a pretty good fighter, Mifune, thanks for the practice." Mifune was quiet, letting his thoughts run rampant because BlackStar was still keeping hold of his hand, shaking it. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's head out Tsubaki." They both bowed and then left. Mifune watched them walk away, mostly watching BlackStar.

**MIFUNE'S POV**

I flopped over in my bed, sighing heavily. Sleep had been avoiding me for hours, leaving me cold and bored of the chase. I thought of BlackStar, and felt the lingering power of his soul wavelength. When it had shot through me I had an insiders look at BlackStar's feelings, his thoughts. It had put me under a spell, it was like the best drug, knowing all of BlackStar's innermost stuff, if even for one moment. But, it wasn't just that, I couldn't fight the feeling that I was falling for him. I thought of his eyes, full of himself attitude, his soft mouth, cocky smirk, tan skin; how would all of that tan skin feel underneath my fingers. I could let my hands run all over him. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts of BlackStar's luminous skin, his face looking up at me, his mouth pressed to mine. I sat up, sighing again. I walked to the window, seeing the first glow of morning light. "I can't like him. Please, he is after Angela, the only reason I stay on this world at all." I shook my head, and got dressed, maybe sitting on the steps could clear my head.

**BLACKSTAR'S POV**

"My stomach, is just so full." He said, laughing at Tsubaki. She stood up, walking to me and smiling, "Maybe you should eat less next time." She leaned forward to whisper it into my ear. Then she sat on my lap and kissed my neck. I tilted my head back as she continued to kiss me. I wasn't even there, I was thinking of Mifune, was he alright? Tsubaki's hair brushed my shoulder. "Hey, stop, please. I'm not in the mood." I said, trying to push her off. "That's not a BlackStar attitude." She said, biting my neck softly. "No, really. I am not doing this tonight." I stood up and she slid off my lap, kneeling on the floor. "BlackStar, what is it?" She had a bit of whine in her voice, which was one of the more annoying things she did. "It's nothing. I just need some sleep." She smiled, "Alright then, goodnight BlackStar." She kissed me one last time, and I walked out of the kitchen. I went to my room, the floor was a mess. I really should clean this dump, I walked to my tangled mass of blankets, straightening them out. I jumped into bed, laying back on my pillows. Mifune popped into my head, making my stomach clench. I thought I was over that, he was fine, alive, probably sore. No blood was on my hands today, but I kept thinking about him. The silver hair, brown eyes, that weird weed he had been chewing on, his back under my hand, his body laying there moaning. I got a weird feeling, one that I had never felt. With Tsubaki, I never got anywhere near this feeling, it was always her kisses making me feel nice, but thinking about Mifune filled me with painful sunshine, so weird and new. Tsubaki wasn't even who I wanted, she sure wanted me, wanted more than I was willing to give. I bet with Mifune it would be easier than this. How bad was he hurting, did my soul force hurt him? Should I check up on him? "That's stupid, why would he want to see you? Because, you're a big star right? He probably doesn't like you anyway." I scolded myself, sighing and trying to sleep. Maybe, I would even dream about him, dreams are your wants and it might sort out whether or not to go visit him. I will leave it to my brain! High-five BlackStar. I high-fived myself and laughed, letting out the tension and worry. "Goodnight Mifune, wherever you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I followed the manga's fight between BlackStar and Mifune, so it was pretty close to the actual story, but this branches off and doesn't keep following the manga as much. So yeah. And here is Chapter 2, uninterrupted.**

Mifune shivered from the cold. He had been out on the steps since the middle of the night, thinking about BlackStar. "Why do I even care about that kid." Mifune said, looking at the faint halo of sunlight that was growing on the horizon. The night was ending and he hadn't done a single thing. That was in his job description though, protecting Angela was usually a slow job. Everyday he had hours and hours to think, or rather be tormented by his thoughts. He put his forehead against one of the cold stone pillars and watched the sun rise over the small hills. He let his mind wander, it chose to think about the color of BlackStar's hair. Was it turquoise, or more cyan? It could just be blue. The best kind of blue. The bluest of all blues?

Over in Death City, the sun was already up and shining into a very grumpy pair of eyes. BlackStar groaned and hopped up out of bed. His curtains were wide open, and burning his sensitive eyes. "I have to close those things." His voice was sleep heavy. He flopped back onto the bed, pressing his face into his pillows. After he had woken up a little, he rolled onto his back and thought of Mifune. He thought of his silver eyes and silver hair. He felt a welcome shiver run down his spine. "I could just go see if he is alright. Nothing is wrong for worrying about him, except maybe everything. What's wrong about liking him?" He said, all too quickly. He had made up his mind, so after showering and getting ready, he ran from his home and began the long walk to Mifune.

BlackStar looked over his shoulder again, tempted to turn back. "What am I doing?" He asked himself as he continued on the way to Demon Cinder Castle. He wanted to see Mifune, and was rationalizing it every way he could. He couldn't face the facts. The sky was the beautiful clear blue that it had been when he walked this path just the other day. Wispy clouds hung low in the sky, giving BlackStar momentary relief from the sun's heat when they passed overhead. The castle was close, he could see the roof poking into the sky. His heartbeat quickened and it took everything to not run full speed towards it, towards Mifune. "Be cool!" BlackStar said, taking a few shaky breaths. Swinging his arms and smiling, BlackStar strutted to the castle.

Mifune watched BlackStar curiously, wondering if he was there to fight or there for something more. "Please, like he would be here to do anything but fight." Mifune mumbled, standing up and stretching his sore arms. "Hey." BlackStar called out, "I bet you are wondering why a big star like me keeps coming back to a little place like this." Mifune tried not to smile at the flustered meister. "Yes, please tell me." He said with a smile. "Well, I wanted to make sure you were holding up, being as I totally beat you and all. You alright?" He said, his self-confident attitude showing through his words. "Oh, I will be fine. Is that all? I do have a job to do." He sat back down, leaning on the steps chewing on a weed thoughtfully. "That's all that I came here for, I guess I will go then?" He said, hoping he could stay just a little longer. "You could stay a while." Mifune said, eyeing BlackStar. BlackStar nodded and sat on the steps next to Mifune, they watched the clouds together for a few minutes. "This is all you do everyday?" BlackStar asked, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head. Mifune mumbled something that resembled 'pretty much' and looked at the sky.

The two just sat there, and sat there, and sat there, and sat there, and sat th... "GOD! This is so boring. I can't handle this." BlackStar said, jumping up and strutting around. Mifune chuckled, and it sent a small shiver down BlackStar's spine. "How can you stand this?"BlackStar groaned, moving a bit closer to Mifune. He didn't notice, or care. BlackStar sat there, watching the clouds and wallowing in his boredom. Mifune slowly laid his head on BlackStar's shoulder, closing his eyes briefly and sighing. BlackStar couldn't help but smile, and enjoy it. BlackStar wasn't going to push it, he just sat there, with the warmest and fuzziest feeling growing in his stomach. He felt like he could actually take on the world, rather than talking about taking on the world. Mifune felt almost the same, laying on BlackStar's tan, tough shoulder. It was warm, smooth, and flawless, except for the outline of a star. BlackStar moved his arm around Mifune, holding him close. Mifune snuggled close to his side, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You smell nice." BlackStar said, smiling at Mifune, who was still wrapped around him. He just sighed, happily.

The day grew old, and they just sat and smiled and snuggled. "I have to leave." BlackStar said, his voice sad, "I want to be back to Death City before it's dark." Mifune hugged him tightly before letting him go. "When will you come back?" Mifune asked. BlackStar smiled, "Hopefully soon, but I have classes tomorrow." Mifune kissed his cheek and waved him off. After watching BlackStar disappear slowly, he went inside to cook food for Angela. "MIFUNE!" She yelled, jumping around like a excited pup. "I learned a spell today." After showing him, Angela rattled on and on about her day before asking Mifune how his day was. "It was good, one of the best days I have had in a very long time." She nodded, "Well, what did you do?" He smiled, "I sat on the steps and protected you, of course." She giggled and ran off to grab something. Mifune smiled while he started to make dinner, nothing could make him happier than knowing that BlackStar felt the same way he did.

BlackStar made it home just before the laughing sun sunk below the horizon, watching it pant and gasp before heading inside. Tsubaki had Maka over and they were gossiping about something or another when he shut the door and threw his keys on the table. "Hey, where have you been all day?" Tsubaki said, smiling at him. "Training." Tsubaki frowned, "But I didn't see you at the training grounds." "Exactly what I wanted you to see." BlackStar said, smiling. Maka smiled, "BlackStar, the Great Assassin." She grumbled, then returned to her conversation with Tsubaki. Blackstar looked through the fridge, eventually finding leftovers and throwing them on a plate. He listened to them giggle and laugh about Oxford, joking about the very little hair he actually had. He left to his room, holding his plate carefully. BlackStar sighed happily, letting his smile grow. He felt like he could do anything, just knowing that Mifune liked him. He danced around the room with his food, laughing. He finally plopped onto his bed, flicked the TV on, and started to eat his food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that my updates are so freaking scattered! I can't update regularly to save my life, thanks for putting up with it. And now, Chapter 3.**

BlackStar chuckled as Mifune spotted him coming over the hill. He could tell because Mifune smiled and sat up. "Took you long enough." Mifune said, wrapping his arms around BlackStar and sighing. BlackStar laughed and hugged Mifune back. It had been weeks since they had seen each other. With BlackStar's busy school schedule and nosy weapon, he could hardly ever get away. Mifune couldn't leave the witch Angela unprotected, he had to stay at Demon Cinder Castle. They broke apart and smiled at each other. BlackStar sat on the steps and made offhand conversation with Mifune, joking and playing around for a long while. Mifune set his head on BlackStar and listened to the rumble of his laughter.

"When I am with you the world seems to disappear." BlackStar said, "I have been so stressed about the Super Written Exams, and Tsubaki won't stop trying to jump into my pants. I am just so glad to have you, my perfect escape." He leaned down and kissed Mifune's cheek, holding him close and taking everything in. Mifune didn't have to escape, but BlackStar made him forget. Forget the life he had been leading, which was almost dangerous. The castle was his home, and he was led there by the events that had shaped him into the sword master he was. He shifted in BlackStar's arms so he could look at BlackStar's face. He watched as the blue-haired boy stared at the trees whipping around in the wind. Mifune could have drawn his face in perfect detail, the strong chin and defiant nose, his sparkling and ever-changing eyes. BlackStar looked down, and smiled at Mifune before looking back over the hills.

* * *

"Boss?" A voice whispered. "What?" A prickly old man snapped his head around, looking at his single henchman. "Why are we looking into this?" The Boss sighed. "We need the witch. She will do a few things for us and then we can have a yummy snack when all is said is done." They both went back to spying on the castle. It was a sunny day, like most days. The sun laughed above them. They could see the guardian and his little friend sitting there, after watching the castle for months they had lost interest in their silly relationship. At first it was humorous, watching them fight and fall into each other's arms, now it was pitiful repetition. Love wasn't a criminal's forte. The two goons had everything planned out, the two would eventually fall asleep, cuddling on the steps. Then they would attack, steal Angela, and voila! No more troubles. Their breaths were synchronized, they watched intently from their vantage point and smiled. He could see them nodding off already.

* * *

"Are you falling asleep?" BlackStar said jokingly. He yawned and smiled at Mifune, he was laying on BlackStar's chest with his eyes shut. BlackStar stroked his hair, and closed his own eyes. The stone steps seemed to melt away and he sighed. With Mifune laying on him, he felt like he was the luckiest person ever. He melted at the sight of Mifune's sweet half-smile. The only time his seriously scary shell melted away was when he was around BlackStar. The sunny day was almost over, BlackStar was afraid that if he fell asleep that he might be home later than usual, but his worry wasn't enough to keep him up. Soon, his head leaned against the column behind him and he drifted into comfortable sleep.

* * *

"Time to go?" The Boss's minion asked, rubbing his hands together like a cliche villain would. "Give them a second." He said happily. He knew that they were close to being out like lights. He watched as the one with blue hair went limp and absentmindedly wrapped himself around the sleeping sword master. "Now we can go, and be quiet would you?" He said, watching the minion chuckle. They hid where the hills dipped, so they couldn't be seen unless someone was almost on top of them. They walked almost straight down the hill, up the steps, and into the door, opening it quickly so it wouldn't creak as much. The sleeping couple rustled, but still slept soundly on the steps. "Like taking candy from the baby." The Boss whispered and closed the door softly behind them. Their eyes adjusted to the dark walls. The inside of the castle was impressive. It had bleak stone walls and corridors that made your footsteps echo when you walked through them. They knew where Angela would be, and who she would be with. She was taking lessons from a blonde tutor who lived in the castle with her and Mifune. They stepped through the door ever so quietly and the minion grabbed the tutor. She screamed, but it was soon muffled by the hand of the minion. The Boss walked towards Angela, who was cowered under a table. She whimpered and called out to a Mifune. "No one is gonna save you." The minion said with a wicked smile. She began to cry and scramble away from The Boss, she threw a book at him and yelled a spell. It didn't do anything but make The Boss dizzy. He eventually got her and wrapped his arms around her, she still yelled and continued to claw at his arms. The minion was feeling up the tutor who looked terrified and pissed. She mumbled vulgarities and squirmed as he ran his free hand up her shirt. "Shhh, I like them feisty." She stamped on his foot. She looked at Angela who was hidden beneath The Boss's muscled arms, her eyes widened. "Leave her alone." She said through the hand. The Boss smiled and squeezed Angela, "I don't think so, sugar. Knock her out and let's go." The minion frowned and looked at the girl. "Sorry, baby, nothing personal." After slamming her into the large stone table, they booked it out of the castle, walking past the still sleeping forms of the couple.

* * *

"I will see you later." BlackStar hugged Mifune. Mifune said his goodbyes and sat on the steps, sighing happily as he watched BlackStar disappear over the hill. Mifune still had a little while before going inside. He watched the sky turn from dusty orange and rose gold, to a stunning blue and purple mix. Tiny pinpricks of light covered the sky and the sun was finally gone, leaving the grinning and gnashing moon in it's place. It's teeth were dripping and Mifune was sickened at the sight. He stood and retreated into the castle. It was quiet, usually Angela and her tutor would be down here. He checked the kitchen and their rooms, an uneasy feeling grew in his stomach. "Angela? Angela, darling?" He called out, his stomach did backflips as his voice echoed through the empty castle. He ran up and down the halls, flinging the doors open. "Angela?" Mifune ran through the hallway that held the classroom. As he ran towards the door, he saw the tutor spilled out from the classroom, her blonde hair tumbled on the floor and her arms outstretched. Mifune sprinted towards her, breathing heavily. Dried blood covered the side of her head, he felt around for her pulse. It was strong, and her chest was heaving. He tore the room apart, looking for anything. He shook the tutor, "Please, wake up!" He said, looking at her tightly closed eyes. She mumbled something, but wouldn't open her eyes. "Angela." She mumbled and reached out even further. Mifune picked her up, careful not to shake her, and sat her on a chair. He ran to his room and grabbed several of the same robes, he shoved them into a bag and slung it over his shoulder, Angela wasn't in the castle. "I am such a failure." He whimpered and began to panic even worse than he already was. He ran back to the tutor and found her as he had left her, her arms reached out and her eyes closed.. After adjusting the strap of his bag, Mifune picked her up and left Demon Cinder Castle for the very first time.

"You're no fun." Tsubaki said. She pouted, looking at BlackStar. He was obviously tired, and had gotten home late. "Really, I just want to go sit in my room. Alone." She frowned at him, "I don't know where you keep running off to, but I never get to see you anymore." He shook his head, "If only." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands. "Please?" He shook her off, and flinched at the look in her eyes. "Listen, Tsubaki, I don't want you all over me. And, I'm sorry, okay?" She looked away, "Fine." She stood up, towering over BlackStar, and began to clean up. He watched her as she picked up plates and cups. It had taken him hours to get her to give up on asking where he had been. He had told her that it wasn't her business, or that it didn't matter. When people said that BlackStar was the stubborn one, they didn't realize that Tsubaki was also stubborn and so very inquisitive. It was why BlackStar became her meister, why BlackStar had been with her for so long. "You could at least give me a hint." She said, while splashing water onto soapy dishes. "It's not a game, and it really doesn't matter." She groaned, "If it doesn't matter then why won't you tell me?" He just sat on the couch and turned on the radio. When he was just about to drift off to sleep, a knock sounded at the door. It was quick and concise. BlackStar jumped in his near dream state. "Would you get that?" Tsubaki asked. He shuffled groggily to the door. "Who would be knocking so late?" He said, expecting an angry Soul to be raging over Maka's sour attitude. Instead, Mifune stood on the doorstep, a girl laying limp in his arms. His hair shone under the moon's light, making him look handsome as ever. He also look worried, and scared, and like he needed a hug. BlackStar leaned on the door, "Mifune?" He studied the man, "Why are you here? I thought that you couldn't leave the castle, and who is that?" Mifune looked up, his face was solemn. It looked like he might shatter on BlackStar's doorstep, "Angela is missing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Long chapter! Longest one yet, almost 3,000 words, and you didn't have to wait forever. High Five? Thanks, I could just high five myself! Now, here comes Chapter 4! WHOO! **

"You have to be kidding." BlackStar clenched his fists. Mifune had just told him everything, well everything he had gathered. The blonde was still asleep, Tsubaki was leaning over her and pressing cool rags to her forehead. "Who could have done it?" BlackStar asked, leaning towards Mifune. "I don't know, I just didn't know where else to go." He sounded so sad, BlackStar put his hand on Mifune's shoulder and looked into his eyes. BlackStar was at a loss of words so he just held on to Mifune and tried to muster up some words. He knew that it was more than like his own fault. "I'm so sorry. You should have been protecting her." Mifune raised an eyebrow as if the thought that the whole ordeal was BlackStar's fault hadn't occurred to him. They both stayed silent, sitting on the floor and eyeing the girl who took up the entire couch. The mumbling had stopped and Tsubaki was trying to clean the blood off of her face. Mifune hesitantly put his head on BlackStar's shoulder and closed his eyes. BlackStar kissed his forehead and pulled him close. Tsubaki looked hurt, but kept her mouth shut and her hands busy.

BlackStar eventually pushed Mifune onto his bed and told him to get some shuteye. "But I can't." He mumbled as he curled up under the blankets. "I have to find Angela." BlackStar nodded, "We will find her, but not tonight." Mifune was asleep by the time BlackStar walked back out to the living room. "Is that where you have been running off to?" Tsubaki asked in a controlled voice. "What if it is?" He asked. "I didn't know you swung that way, I thought you liked me. I must be so blind." She chuckled bitterly. "What about all of those times?" She asked, looking at him. "I like Mifune. I think I might have liked you at one point, but now, it's definitely platonic." She nodded, "No wonder you were pushing my advances away." He laughed, breaking the awkward silence. "How is she doing?" BlackStar asked, studying the girl on the couch. She had pretty way blond hair that tumbled off the couch, her lips were small and her eyes big. "I think that she is going to wake up soon." Tsubaki was still wiping blood out of her hair and off her cheek. Tsubaki looked exhausted, she had been watching after the girl for a while now. "If you want, I could take over now. You look pooped." Tsubaki looked up at him, "I couldn't just leave her." Her voice was conflicted. "You could sleep out here, on the cot." She nodded. BlackStar set the cot up next to the couch and Tsubaki sat on it delicately. She pulled a blanket over herself and fell to sleep almost right away. BlackStar watched the moon through the window. The blond wasn't waking up anytime soon, he could feel it in his gut.

"BlackStar?" He jumped at the sound of his name. He hadn't slept and was staring intently at the wall. Tsubaki had just woken up, her hair was messy and her dress wrinkled. "What time is it?" He shrugged as Tsubaki yawned and stretched. When she walked down the hall, BlackStar stood up and began to fold the blanket and cot. Mifune was still asleep, Tsubaki was splashing water on her face and fixing her hair, and the blonde was still motionless on the couch. BlackStar grabbed a glass of water and sat on the arm of the couch. She called for Angela, tossing over. BlackStar watched her hair tumble off the side of the couch, touching the floor. She was still out. The smell of food began to fill the air. "You should probably wake Mifune up! We have a big day ahead of us." Tsubaki called from the kitchen. "Sure." He walked down the hall and into his room. Mifune was curled up under the blankets, his wild silver hair was spread over the pillows. "Mifune?" BlackStar touched his cheek. He smiled, watching Mifune open his eyes and look up. "Morning sunshine." BlackStar said, laying next to him and wrapping his arms around Mifune and sighing. His tiredness crashed over him but he fought sleep off. "Ugh. Sure is bright." Mifune mumbled blocking his eyes. "Breakfast is cooking." BlackStar said, letting go and standing up. Mifune got up and hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulders. BlackStar smiled and spun to look at Mifune, he pulled the groggy Mifune closer to him and kissed him softly. Mifune and BlackStar stayed like that for a while, but Mifune eventually pulled away. "She isn't awake, is she?" BlackStar shook his head.

After eating the three sat on the floor around the couch and talked about their plan. BlackStar was running his mouth and waving his hands around. "Just because the girl was there when Angela was kidnapped doesn't mean she knows where they took her or even what they intended to do. We can't wait for her to wake up forever." Tsubaki sighed, "But she is our only lead." Her BlackStar said, pointing at the blonde. Mifune looked broken, "Maybe if she doesn't wake up by a certain time, we could head out." He shrugged and looked at Tsubaki and BlackStar. The meister was the first to speak, "What if they are still on the move and we are losing them? If that's the case then we can't waste the time we have." "What do you think then, BlackStar?" Tsubaki inquired, tilting her head to the side. "I think that the girl could have info. I also think that if we look around the castle for where they were hiding in wait, there could be something there. I might also think that we could ask around to see if anyone has any info on someone who wants Angela, a suspect list if you will." Mifune was somewhere else, but still nodded. Tsubaki's eyes glimmered, "This is why you and I are partners! When do we start?" BlackStar smiled, looking around the room. "I think you should go to those bars on the edge of town and get information on who might have done this. I want to go look around the castle and see where they could have been waiting. If Mifune doesn't mind staying here to watch after blondie, in case she does wake up and has some things to say." He patted Mifune's hand and smiled at him. Mifune just nodded, looking at the blonde intently.

* * *

"I was looking for the man who is usually back in the store room." Tsubaki's hair brushed her shoulders as she leaned in to smile at the bartender. In her experience, having her hair down helped her look the part, so did the slinky dress and skyscraper heels. Nice girls didn't go looking for trouble. The bartender turned his eyes away from Tsubaki's cleavage to look at the weathered wooden door that lead to the dusty store room. "I don't know what you are talking about, sorry sugar." She leaned even closer and watched his eyes return to her chest. "Don't be that way. His name is, well it slips my mind, but he's very tall and thin." She made her voice sound breathy and spoke slowly, another trick of the trade. The bartender scanned the empty tables and stepped around the counter. He slipped a small cold key into her hand, letting his eyes linger on her body, "Room 46. Second floor, on the right side of the hallway. Knock three times then open the door. Tell him Al sent you." He patted her hand and went back to waiting on his few number of customers. Tsubaki took the stairs quickly. She rushed down the long hallway. It was damp and dark, she almost squealed when she saw a particularly large spider, but walked a bit faster instead. At the end of the hallway on the right side, a large blue door with a crudely painted number 46 loomed.

She adjusted her dress, letting it ride up a bit more. She knocked three times, then slid the tiny key into the lock. A quiet click sounded and she strode in. Small streams of light filtered through the grimy windows. "Al told me to head up here. Gotta say it's an improvement to the storeroom, much more ominous." She dragged the ominous out, and gave a killer smile. The tall man rose from his chair. Candles were almost guttered out, flickering wildly. The room was cold and even more damp than the hallway. It felt like she had to drink the air. Her mind told her to brush her teeth twice tonight. "Tsubaki. It's a real pleasure." He said, smiling wickedly. "I would think that it is. I can't care to remember your name at the moment." He smiled, wider than before. "Names aren't important. Now, I would love to look at such a lovely work of art forever, but I have a feeling you need something." He sat down and another chair seemed to appear out of the darkness. "Thank you." She sat down and crossed her legs. "What is it?" He asked, touching Tsubaki's knee and smiling. "Yesterday afternoon, the young witch Angela was stolen from Demon Cinder Castle." He nodded and trailed his fingers across her skin. "I have heard." "That's nice," she said in a biting tone, "let's play a game of whodunit, shall we?" His sick leering smile got impossibly wide, "What do I get?" Tsubaki pulled out a silken bag filled with the tall man's personal vice. He looked at the shining red rubies, letting them clack together.

"Exquisite." He held one in front of the candlelight and breathed in, smiling as the gem glittered. "Well, there is an up and coming new villain who is trying to take some power and make it his own. Well, like so." He focused on the gem and it disintegrated into a pile of small red shards, when she looked up at the man, he was younger and handsome. "Everything has it's power. He is trying to build his own, quite greedy." Tsubaki gulped and looked into his eyes, "Would Angela turn to dust?" He smiled, a dastardly look gleaming in his eyes, "It would be much worse. She wouldn't die, but she would be weak, and powerless. No longer a witch, her energy would vanish, and she is so used to having raw and tappable energy that she probably would break under the normalcy she would be facing. And this guy's name? The Boss. Lame right?" He laughed. "Thanks. Have fun with your gems." His smile faltered. "I will. Leaving so soon?" She rose and let her hair swoosh behind her. "I see how it is. Using and abusing me," he place a hand on his forehead and feigned sorrow, "Maybe she could come back when she isn't on business and we could share some quality time." Tsubaki scoffed and left the damp room, a small grin twisting her mouth.

* * *

The sun pounded on BlackStar's back. He had been running for hours. His legs were sore and sweat dripped off his face. He wiped it with the back of his hand and kept going. The castle loomed ahead. It was a pleasant walk, but a treacherous run and BlackStar admired Mifune for making the journey in the dark with a comatose woman in his arms. BlackStar slowed and looked off the road. It was easily accessible, hidden but not complicated, and close to the castle. So close that you could see the door and whether or not the guardian was napping. BlackStar had a feeling that deep down it was all his fault, it was one of the reasons he was so driven to find and save Angela. That and he was such a big star that it was his duty, big stars always save little kids! He saw that Demon Cinder castle had it's doors wide open and leaves were blowing into the main hall. BlackStar closed the doors and stood in front of them. "Now, where is the castle in full view from the hills?" He sighed and narrowed it down to a particular hill that was hidden from the road's and from the castle's view. He strolled through the grass, searching all of the dips for any signs that someone had been there. When he got to the last dip, he had lost his hope. The dip in the hills was empty, like all of the others. He sat in the grass and put his head in his hands. He stared at the grass and hoped that the others were having better luck. Maybe blondie was away, one can dream can't he?

He stood up, ready to go home in defeat. He had been double checking the dips, looking for what he possibly could have missed. He turned on one foot and heard a crinkle in the grass. He paused and put his foot back where it had been, another crinkle, under the grass. BlackStar realized that the grass wasn't really the grass. Someone had thrown grass over the actual ground, he tore at the cover up. A few stray wrappers, some footprints, and one piece of paper. He picked the wrappers up, clenching them in his fists. He studied the footprints and then looked at the paper. The paper was creamy stationary with fancy swirling black ink. It was nothing big, just a sentence. "I would like the witch soon. You bumbling idiots take far too long, if I don't have her by nightfall, I will take it into my own hands." BlackStar's hands trembled as he left the castle and heading back home to tell everyone what he found.

* * *

The blonde was still asleep. Mifune was pacing, watching the girl with wide eyes. "Please. If you are in there somewhere, Angela is in danger. It is my fault, and I need to save her. Just please, please wake up. Open your eyes." Nothing, again. He sighed, like he would really be surprised. It had been like this all day. The girl would mumble, but she hadn't done anything noteworthy yet. Mifune sat down with a cold glass of water. "Angela. Leave her alone." She turned onto her side. "Mifune, we need you." He jumped. Even though she was still out, it was creepy to see her keep replaying the scene in her head. "Stop, stop it." She said, scared and stern. "Let go of Angela. Get your hands away from her." She was yelling, and twisting. Mifune stood back up and put his hands on her shaking shoulders. "Keep fighting, Angela!" She was twitching, yelling. She yelled louder, a crazy pained yowl, and then nothing. Pure silence. Her eyes shot open, they were bloodshot. "Where are we?" She said, her voice was scratchy and she eyed my glass of water. I passed it to her and she drank it all quickly, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Where is Angela?" She asked happily. "I thought you would know." He said, staring at her. "Mifune, stop being odd. Where is Angela? When did we leave the castle?" She smiled again, looking out the window to the sunny day. "After you were attacked, I brought you here. Angela is missing, you saw her get taken. It's all you've been talking about for hours." She touched her head and flinched. "No, I don't remember anything like that happening. I think I would know. Stop joking, it's mean and so unfunny." He looked at her and saw the light drain from her face. "You aren't joking?" She said, tears gathering in her Bambi eyes. Mifune shook his head and they both looked out the window.

* * *

Tsubaki, Mifune, and the blonde all sat in the living room. All three were silently waiting for BlackStar to come back. He did come in eventually, smiling wearily. He hadn't got any sleep last night and had been working hard all of today, he looked dead on his feet. His eyes had dark bags under them and his winning smile was worn down by tiredness as he looked at the ragtag group on the couch. He looked at the blonde, "Good morning sunshine." She smiled, but it was entirely fake. "What did you hear, Tsubaki?" She laughed, "I heard that a hot shot named The Boss was trying to absorb some serious energy. I had to take three showers to stop feeling dirty. Being sexy is all fun and games, but his new dwelling is nasty." BlackStar yawned, "You are a real trooper. I found this paper, and two sets of footprints. The Boss wasn't alone." The blonde shivered and said nothing. Everyone looked at Mifune. He sighed in frustration, "Nothing. She can't remember a damn thing." The blonde just smiled half-heartedly and twiddled her thumbs.


End file.
